


You're Not Really Drinking Alone When You're at a Bar

by Calacious



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 'Death' of Doris McGarrett mentioned, Community: fan_flashworks, Drinking to Cope, Gen, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic, mention of Steve, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: After Doris' 'death', John goes to a bar to drown his sorrows. Joe refuses to let him drink alone.





	You're Not Really Drinking Alone When You're at a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: drinking alone   
> Prompt posted at Dreamwidth's: fan_flashworks
> 
> Slight AU because I've got Joe coming to the island to get Steve, rather than John sending him to the mainland. I changed the ending a little from what was posted on Dreamwidth.

"John." Joe slid onto the bar stool beside his friend, and gestured for the bartender to pour him a shot of the whiskey that John had his fingers loosely curled around.

His friend raised bloodshot eyes and scowled at him. Joe sighed, but offered John a smile and a nod of thanks when the bottle was relinquished for a moment. Once the drink was poured and set up in front of Joe, John poured a glass for himself and gripped the bottle a little tighter.

"I didn't invite you to join me," he said roughly.

Joe shrugged and tossed his drink back. "Didn't ask for an invite."

"Leave me alone," John said, weary.

"I can't do that," Joe said. "You shouldn't be here, drinking alone."

John shook his head and laughed -- a bitter, self-deprecating bark of sound. He gestured around him and smiled wide, crazy. "I'm not alone," he said. "I've got all these people drinking with me."

Joe said nothing. Instead, he coaxed the bottle from John's fingers once again, poured himself another drink and sat beside his grieving friend, hating that John was feeling this way, that his best friend was pushing him away. Hated what he'd come to Hawaii to do at his friend's request, take Steve back to the mainland with him. There was no way that any of this would end well, but he knew that John wouldn't listen to him, that there was nothing he could do to stop any of what had been set into motion from happening. The only thing he could do was be there for John and Steve, and do his best not to let either of them fall apart.   



End file.
